


Alone Among The Wreck

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Tsavd danem [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Boys Being Boys, Gift Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Buddy ponders a way to have it all make sense when a familiar face shows up.
Relationships: Mustafa Ali/Buddy Murphy
Series: Tsavd danem [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Alone Among The Wreck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



As much as he tries to deny it, Buddy's forced to admit the walls are closing in.

Aalyah had volunteered to play the doting girlfriend. Make the world think their love was real, inciting the wrath of a deranged Messiah. Use her father and brother as a way to ultimately fend off Seth.

Buddy agreed, if only because nothing else had worked and someone very wise had once told him to do what he had to. It would all work out.

Buddy had wanted to believe that but now, it felt absolutely wrong.

Since then- _nothing_ had gone right. Everyone looked at him differently. They didn't say anything to his face, but he definitely heard what people whispered when they didn't think he was there.

_But she's so much younger._

_What about Seth? No wonder he went back off the deep end. When your boyfriend leaves you for a younger woman..._

All the whispers make Buddy want to scream. Is he _that_ unreliable? Why can't they just talk to him?

While he probably wouldn't tell them the truth, it had to be better than the whispers.

The whispers were driving him crazy.

If that wasn't bad enough, there was also the matter of _Mustafa Ali._

Try as he might, Buddy can't understand what had initially brought them together. He assumes it's the frenetic energy of their Survivor Series match.

One amazing match in 2018 led them to a weekend neither of them would ever forget.

They could have been more- Mustafa had certainly been interested in pursuing it.

Buddy hadn't thought he was good enough for Mustafa. He was kind, funny and _gorgeous_. He could have anyone he wanted- he didn't need this fuck up who only got lucky through bizarre acts of God and dumb luck.

Mustafa deserved so much better. He didn't need to be brought down because of Buddy's bad luck.

They'd (reluctantly) gone their separate ways. Always cordial when they crossed paths, Buddy struggled to shake how right kissing that beautiful man had been.

Then, 14 months later, Seth Rollins entered his life, pulling him out of one darkness and eventually leading into another darkness.

He had a plan, all _for the greater good._ He didn't know what that was exactly but they'd need soldiers to make it all work. Buddy _had_ to know a few good men.

Buddy immediately suggested Mustafa- if only for the chance to feel his light again.

That one fleeting thought led them together- more than friends but not quite a couple.

Buddy leaned on Mustafa far harder than he'd ever meant to. Whenever it got rough with Seth, he knew there was a safe place to land.

Maybe that had been a mistake. After all- look where it had led him- falling far harder than he'd ever intended.

He loved Mustafa.

He feared mediocrity more.

Was it any wonder Mustafa had walked away, _needing his space_?

Sure- they talked through vaguely platonic text messages. They passed each other in catering but those always felt like harried-yet still somehow lingering- looks. Then, they'd been drafted to different shows and Mustafa had grown busy with his band of merry people.

It wasn't the same.

Buddy did his best to move on, pushing the thoughts of those beautiful two months out of his head. He'd even managed to convince himself he was okay.

Then, Baron had the nerve to bring _Wesley Blake_ to the ring with him.

Talk about a blast from the past.

Buddy can't remember why it hadn't worked between them. They'd gone their separate ways. Wesley had wanted to stay friends.

Buddy did his best to make that happen but it hadn't been easy. He just couldn't do it.

It was too much of a reminder of what might have been.

"Are you okay?" Rey warily eyes him, as they gather their bags.

"Never better." The lie _almost_ sounds believable. It's not like Buddy can tell Rey what's really bothering him.

For one thing, he actually thinks Buddy is dating his daughter.

For another, the sheer amount of stuff coursing through Buddy's mind is overwhelming. If it's overwhelming him, how the hell can he put it into actual words?

_Well, Sir- I strongly suspect Corbin knows I actually prefer the company of men so he purposely recruited my ex- well, somewhat ex- as one of his henchmen as a way to get in my head. I hate to admit it's working. He must suspect your daughter is fake-dating me._

The more he thinks about it, the more absurd it all sounds.

"You look like you're on another planet." Rey claps Buddy on the back as they wander towards the parking garage. "Don't let Corbin get to you."

_Easier said than done._

Buddy tries to be the bigger person, but right now, it's difficult. He's always prided himself on being unshakable.

Yet, here he was in an insanely bad mood, startled by the unexpected appearance of his ex.

Buddy promises Rey he'll be in touch. He's just tired. He needs to clear his mind and get some sleep. Rey doesn't believe him. Dom's got a couch in his room- there's no need for Buddy to be alone when he's so clearly shaken.

No- Buddy appreciates the offer but he's really fine. He just needs a chance to sleep and forget Baron's mind games.

Rey reluctantly lets him go.

Buddy drives mindlessly around as thoughts race through his mind. Eventually, he turns into a parking lot and pulls into a space. He doesn't even realize where he is until he looks up to see the weathered brick building.

_Mustafa's studio._

This Isn't weird. He's been meaning to drop by for ages. A. Pottery Barn cashmere throw had shown up on his door a few weeks earlier. He could have just texted his gratitude to Mustafa but that didn't feel right. It was a _really_ nice throw blanket with a sweet message attached to it.

_Life is too short for cheap blankets May this cashmere keep warm you when I can't. Love, M._

Buddy's gaze falls to the glowing numbers illuminated on the dashboard. _11:30._

What if Mustafa's asleep?

He'd hate to wake him.

Then again -- he's Ao never known Mustafa to go to bed before 1. It's probably fine.

Buddy wonders if this is a bad Idea. Mustafa's been busy with Retribution. Maybe he lives with Mace and T-Bar. Buddy randomly stopping by could out him. Then again, as far as Buddy's aware, Mustafa's secretly involved with all of them. What if they don't know about Buddy?

This is silly. He's overthinking this.

Buddy opens the door and pushes out of the car. His palms grow cool and clammy. With every step towards the door, his stomach churns with more and more frenetic energy.

It's not too late to turn around.

Buddy shakes his, head He can't do this. He can't let nerves best him. He has to follow through.

He misses Mustafa. The taste of his kiss. The feel of his skin beneath Buddy's fingers.

Maybe this isn't such a hopeless mission after all.

Buddy takes the stairs two at a time. The closer he gets to the door, the harder his heart pounds. He does his best to ignore it.

This is Mustafa- the guy he'd practically lived with for six weeks. There's no reason to be nervous.

At least that's what Buddy tells himself.

Finally, Buddy reaches the battered door, the wood scratched with time. Blowing out a harried breath, Buddy runs his fingertips down the deep scratches.

He can do this.

Finally gathering his courage, Buddy knocks once and steps back. Holding his breath, he waits.

The lock turns and the door cracks open. After a second, it opens even wider and a man comes into view. "How much do we owe- _oh, Buddy, hey man!_ "

Buddy releases his breath as panic surges through him. This is somehow worse than finding Mace or T-Bar. This is the only possibility he couldn't have possibly prepared himself for.

_Elias, wearing nothing but a pair of black nylon basketball shorts, slung low across his hips._

"What's up?" Elias's grin widens. "Moose is in the shower but I'm sure he won't mind you coming in."

_Moose._

The familiarity of the name spoken by another man stings Buddy, paralyzing him in the moment.

He's blown his chance with one of the only guys he's ever actually liked. Not only that, but he's clearly been replaced by _one of his best friends._

_Elias._

"No-" Buddy shakes his head, punctuating his point. "I'll just call him or something. Enjoy your food."

Buddy bolts for the staircase as Elias calls behind him. Buddy resists the urge to turn around, instead choosing to take the down stairs 3 at a time.

Fuck- this had been a mistake.


End file.
